C'est zéro
by karine.snake
Summary: Hermione vit une peine immense, j'en dit pas plus, car c'est un Oneshot alors prenez la peine de le lire S'il vous plait


Coucou et oui j'ai eu une autre envie d'écrire un One-shot à 24h16 Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime écrire tard loll

En espérant que cela va vous plaire

**__**

Disclaimer: Rien et rien ne m'appartient

Bonne Lecture !

Hermione passait ses journées à être assise sur son petit divan rouge, très confortable à lire des romans à l'eau de rose, en attendant celui qu'elle aimait. Elle savait que ces livres la faisait souffrire, parce qu'elle imaginait une histoire d'amour de ce genre entre elle et celui qu'elle aimait. Mais d'une certaine façon c'était impossible.

Elle se rappelait de la première fois où elle lui a avouer son amour, comme si c'était hier. Et franchement cela lui déplu plus que tout. Elle s'avait imaginé plein de scénarios, mais aucun ressemblait à se qui s'était passé. Juste à y penser elle pleurait et lire en plus des romans sentimentals ne l'aidait absolument pas. C'est comme si elle faisait exprès de se faire du mal. Comme si elle aimait souffrir, mais c'était le contraire. Elle en avait sa claque, mais n'osait jamais arrêter ces sordides.

Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'elle espérait, ou simplement qu'elle pensait que tout allait s'arranger. Mais rien ne changeait, peu importe combien de temps elle passait à ce ruiné la vie pour un espoir perdu. Elle pourrait tout laisser tombé et se consacrer à son travail, à se faire la cuisine par pure plaisir. À rendre visite à ses parents. Non elle préféra restez enfermer, nuit et jour, dans sa petite maison.

Elle essayait de changer sa personnalité, son physique, à chaque fois que l'homme qu'elle aimait venait passer chez elle, obligatoirement parce qu'il devait aider ses amis, Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, qui déménageait juste à côté de chez elle. Et vue que la maison était dans un désordre à cause du surplus de boîtes qui encombraient le passage, ils allèrent manger leur casse-croûte chez elle. Quoi que cela ne la dérangeait guère, car elle pouvait le voir. Mais peu importe combien de fois il se voyait, son cœur se brisa parce qu'il ne lui prêta point attention.

J'pourrais passer ma vie à tourner les pages

À chercher qui je suis dans d'autres visages  
J'pourrais passer ma vie à changer de peau  
C'est zéro

Elle savait que de toute façon leur union serait plus que désapprouvé, mais pourtant, on li partout que l'amour conquière tout, n'es-ce pas ? En tout cas ses livres, eux au moins accepteraient cette union. Mais un livre reste un livre, dommage. Elle ne devrait pas continuer à lire ses livres, qui lui fessait pourrir sa vie encore plus. Mais la tentation est dure à repousser.

J'pourrais faire comme les autres et fermer le livre  
Une histoire comme la nôtre, ça peu pas survivre  
J'pourrais passer ma vie à m'tourner le dos  
C'est zéro

Depuis qu'elle lui as dit ces trois petits mots, il l'évitait. Et elle continuait à lui redire et lui redire à chaque fois qu'elle réussissait à être seule avec lui. Mais à chaque fois, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, fit un hochement de tête et s'échappa de la conversation en retournant aider l'heureux couple, qui habitait à côté, sans lui donné un autre regard.

À chaque fois qu'elle allait dormir, elle sentit toujours le froid, le froid des draps et le froid de la solitude. Sans lui elle passait ses nuits à pleurer et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle avait une envie folle de tout détruire dans sa chambre, la solitude, son absence à ses côté la rendait folle de rage. Elle trouvait cela plus qu' insupportable.

Moi je n'me défile pas quand j'te dis je t'aime  
Que depuis qu't'es parti, j'ai froid dans les veines  
J'ai toujours eu peur des matins amers  
Sans couleurs  
Et même si je survis loin de ton soleil  
Je déteste mes nuits, je hais mes réveils  
Ton départ m'a fait mal comme un coup d'couteau  
Dans la peau

À chaque fois que Ginny lui rendait visite pour lui parler pendant que les hommes travaillaient, elle lui posa la même question.

-Es-ce que ça va ?

Et à chaque fois elle lui répondait...

-Bien sûr Ginny

Et cela avec un grand sourire. Lorsqu'elle était partit Hermione se dirigea vers les toilettes et s'admira dans le miroir et se demanda qu'es qu'il n'allait pas avec elle pour qu'il ne lui réponde jamais à sa question.

J'pourrais toujours mentir à qui veut savoir  
Qui a voulu partir, qui vit dans le noir  
Mais devant mon miroir tous les scénarios  
Sont zéro

Moi je n'me défile pas j'te dis je t'aime  
J'Veux pas passer ma vie à cacher ma peine  
J'ai toujours eu peur des matins amers  
Sans couleurs  
  
Et même si je survis loin de ton soleil  
Je déteste mes nuits, je hais mes réveils  
Ton départ m'a fait mal comme un coup d'couteau  
Dans la peau  
  
Et comme un énorme écroulement de pierre, elle se sentit écraser par la pression de la nouvelle qui flottait dans l'air. Son amour avait déclarer sa flamme à quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsque Harry est venu lui dire cette nouvelle elle lui fit un de ses grands sourires trompeur et alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes à pleurer comme une Madeleine.

J'pourrais passer ma vie à t'écrire sur les murs  
À me crever d'ennui, à subir la torture  
Mais les cris d'amour te fond ni froid ni chaud  
Espérer ton retour  
C'est zéro

Elle a essayer de lui reparler mais toujours le même résultat. Sa vie n'était que désespoirs, elle en avait plus que marre.

Elle se dirigea à la cuisine et en sortit un de ses plus beau et plus coupant couteau. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et écrivit une lettre avant d'aller s'installer dans son lit. Elle regarda la lame en l'effleurant des doigts. Ses larmes faisaient des étincelles de temps en temps sur la lame lorsque la douce lumière reflétait des rayons de lumière sur celle-ci.

Moi je n'me défile pas j'te dis je t'aime  
J'veux pas passer ma vie à cacher ma peine  
J'ai toujours eu peur des matins amers  
Sans couleurs  
Et même si je survis loin de ton soleil  
Je déteste mes nuits, je hais mes réveils  
Ton départ m'a fait mal comme un coup d'couteau  
Dans la peau

Sans plus attendre, elle glissa le couteau sur sa peau et laissa une coulée de sang abondante imbiber le lit. Et elle refit de même avec l'autre poignet. Même si ses forces l'abandonnaient rapidement elle se tourna sur le côté et se recroquevilla sur elle même et attendit que les ténèbres vienne l'accueillir à bras ouvert. Elle fut surprise que la douleur qu'elle ressentait pour lui était presque semblable à celle qu'elle venait de s'infliger. Pas plus qu'une minute après et Hermione ferma les yeux en sentant son cœur la lâcher, tout ceux qui l'aurait regarder aurait eu l'impression qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Elle avait vraiment toute essayer, mais s'en effort. Elle avait mise toute son courage pour rien du tout et cela l'avait ruiné et l'a pousser à se tuer.

Non je n'me défile pas quand j'te dis je t'aime  
J'veux pas passer ma vie à cacher ma peine  
J'aurai toujours peur des matins amers  
Sans couleurs  
Et même si je survis loin de ton soleil  
Je déteste mes nuits je hais mes réveils  
Ton départ m'a fait mal comme un coup d'couteau  
Dans la peau

Comme d'habitude le lendemain, Ginny vinrent lui rendre visite. Ne la trouvant pas dans le salon et ni dans la cuisine, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa meilleure amie.

Un cri d'horreur se fit entendre jusqu'au coin de la rue, ce qui eu pour effet d'inquiété Harry, qui à sans attendu couru à la hâte voir sa femme. Ce qu'il l'accueillit lui donna des nausées, la dans un lit couvert de sang, était ce qui était avant l'une de ses meilleures amies. Découvrant la lettre sur le bureau, il la prit et la lut. Il blanchit encore plus que quand il la vit dans ce lit, blanche comme de la neige fraîche de décembre. Une autre personne se rajouta au groupe et sentit son cœur arrêter de battre. En colère Harry lui donna la lettre et il entraîna Ginny loin de la maison pour aller prévenir tout ceux qu'il connaissait et surtout d'aller prévenir les parents de la jeune femme.

Pendant se temps, l'autre personne ouvrit la lettre et après d'avoir lu le contenu, il na pu s'empêcher d'échapper la lettre, de se mettre à genou et de se tenir la tête entre ses deux mains pour finalement lâcher des cris de frustrations.

La lettre étant ouverte sur le sol, on pouvait y lire:

**__**

Pourquoi, Remus ?

Fini !

Alors comment c'était ?

J'ai eu du mal à trouver quoi trop écrire TT es-ce que cela paraît ?

La musique est **C'est zéro **par **Julie Masse **( eh oui en français loll c'est rare hein ?)

Donner moi vos opinion en me m'écrivant un reviews s'il vous plait

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic

**__**


End file.
